


Xenophobia

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia visits Sophia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona (monanotlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



Argentinian intelligence had never tried to indoctrinate Nadia into believing in the glory of the state; at least, her instructors had never attempted it. Nadia had occasionally wondered whether patriotism came before or after service, or whether xenophobia had been a necessary by-product. Although noone had ever attempted to convince _her_ of anything, some of her compatriots had somewhat skewed ideas of other nation's operatives;principles; peoples. "We're teaching them to be stupid," Nadia said angrily to Sophia one day, tired of training. "Do you think the USA teaches its agents to look down on foreigners?"

"Yes," Sophia answered honestly. "They all do. _We_ all do. It's the way these things work."

Nadia was silent for a moment. "So why haven't they taught me?"

"Because they never mean to teach it to anyone, Nadia! It makes people weak, and stupid. But it is hard to teach loyalty without teaching hatred of the enemy; and, so, the wrong words seep through despite our best intentions."

Then they're stupid to let it happen, Nadia thought, but knew better than to say it aloud. She felt bile rise in the back on her throat: disgust, contempt and disappointment, mingled until she thought she would retch. "I need another drink," she said instead, and left.

Elena watched her go, and smiled. Every operative needed a little bit of the xenophobe in them, of course - how else could you define an enemy? The trick was, as ever, to be the one doing the defining.

She sipped her tea.

*

fin


End file.
